


not even if you call it

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Biting, Kink, M/M, Reference to Canon Temporary Character Death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal for poetry prompt day: </p><p>Batman Beyond, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, death doesn’t always<br/>come running<br/>when you call<br/>it,<br/>not even if you<br/>call it<br/>from a shining<br/>castle<br/>or from an ocean liner<br/>or from the best bar<br/>on earth (or the<br/>worst).</p>
            </blockquote>





	not even if you call it

Jason leans forward to sink his teeth into the scar on Bruce's shoulder, and Bruce takes it, he just _takes_ it without pushing back, he's too far gone, he's concentrating too hard on the clench of Jason's body around him, so Jason bites again, harder, but Bruce just responds by thrusting even faster.

When they're done, Bruce collapses next to him, no defensive posture, just pure exhaustion.

"That all you got?" Jason says, voice raspy, trying to hide that he wouldn't be able to stand up if he tried.

Bruce lets out a groan, close as he ever comes to a laugh. "You're gonna be the death of me, kid."

Jason pauses. Then, for some reason, he doesn't stop himself from talking. "We both know it's usually the other way around."

The mood falls quiet, heavy, but Bruce, for once, pretends he didn't hear.


End file.
